


Drabbles and one shots and fics, oh my!

by maggyjenkins



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: ASoIaF, All the AU's, Drabbles, Everyone's alive, Except for Ned, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, Happy Ending AU, Modern AU, One Shot, Queen in the North, Robb Stark is the King in the North, Talisa is his queen, The King in The North, The White Wolf, Volantis, War of the Five Kings, Westeros, a song of ice and fire - Freeform, he's still dead, people lived au, the young wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggyjenkins/pseuds/maggyjenkins
Summary: Just a bunch of sappy drabbles, including characters from both the books and the show just bc I needed my babies to get happy endings. A lot of these will be centered around Robb/Talisa just because I feel like that storyline had so much potential that was killed off. A mix of modern AU's and every other AU possible. There will be sexual content in certain chapters, so be warned. Thanks for reading:)





	1. Homecoming (Robb/Talisa)

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone lives AU where Robb won the war of the five kings and the only Stark that died was Ned. Also, before you say it in the comments, yes I know that Meera and Ygritte would never be ladies in waiting for Sansa, which is why this is not a canon compliant fic. I hope you enjoy!

Talisa was growing increasingly nervous. She was waiting for Robb's siblings to arrive back at Winterfell, about to meet them for the very first time. They had all been hidden away in various locations of Westeros for their own protection during the war. Princess Sansa had been in the Eyrie with the Arryns, Princess Arya originally supposed to have been in Riverrun with the Tullys, but was forced to run when the war came to her mother's childhood home, now over as Daenerys Targaryen sat the iron throne and Robb Stark ruled a sovereign North. She escaped the riverlands in time, and had sent word that she was safe in Braavos. Princes Bran and Rickon were hidden safe on Bear Island with the Mormonts, and Jon Snow sat safely as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch on the wall. Talisa's nerves mostly came from her interactions with Lady Catelyn, her mother by law, which were still tense and awkward, even though a year had passed since their first meeting. She had hope that Robb's siblings would be approving of their union, but that hope dwindled a little bit more each time that he told her about any of his five siblings. She knew that his siblings would be more accepting of their relationship than his mother had been, yet she didn't know by how much, especially since she had failed to give him a son. 

Throughout her entire pregnancy, she had hoped and prayed for a boy, so that she might name him for Robb's deceased father, and that her husband might have been insured an heir. Had she given birth to a little Eddard, perhaps she would feel less nervous about meeting the rest of his family, for she would know that they would approve of a bearer of boys. But alas, she had given him a daughter, whom she and Robb both loved dearly, a little princess, who had her mother's obsidian eyes, raven hair, and sun kissed skin. They had named the little girl Minisa, after Lady Catelyn's mother. Talisa had hoped that in doing so, she would gain the approval of her good mother, and in a certain way, she had. The queen mother loved her granddaughter dearly, and after her birth, she seemed to be more accepting of son's wife.

Talisa was standing next to Robb in the courtyard of Winterfell, dressed in a proper Northern gown and cloak, her raven hair falling down her back in a Northern style braid. She kept looking to the men on the walls, waiting for one of them to order the gates of Winterfell open. She shifted her cloak, smoothed her dress, and tried not to fidget with her hair. It was silent where she and Robb stood, no one wanting to disturb their king and queen. Lady Catelyn stood behind them, next to Jeyne Poole, Minisa's primary nurse, who was holding the infant princess. Suddenly, the silence broke, as Robb chuckled, startling the queen.

"Nervous, are we?" Talisa rolled her eyes playfully, despite her nerves. Robb always had a way of calming her to an extent.

"Perhaps." She muttered. He turned to face her, and the moment that she looked into his river blue eyes, her nerves softened. He smiled lightly before gently cupping her face in his hands.

"They will love you, just as I do. You've been a wonderful mother to their niece and a spectacular wife to their brother. You have nothing to worry about, my love." He leaned in and kissed her softly, which worked better than any liquor could to calm her horrid nerves. They broke apart before returning to their forward facing stances, all straight backs and solemn faces. Finally, Talisa heard one of the men on the walls yell to another, and her heart skipped a beat.

"OPEN THE GATES!" As the heavy doors opened, there entered a man dressed in black, seated upon a large horse. He was around Robb's age with black hair, a scruffy beard, and striking grey eyes. It could only be the half brother, Jon Snow. The bastard was joined by two others, an auburn haired young man with an odd sort of machine holding him upon his horse, Prince Bran, and a boy who must have been Prince Rickon, with a head of orange curls and wild river blue eyes. Following behind them was a wheelhouse, where Princess Sansa and Princess Arya were bound to come forth from. A stable boy opened the wheelhouse door, and out walked a lady decked in a light purple gown who could only be Sansa, her silky orange hair hanging just past her breasts in a Northern style braid. Behind her, another orange haired woman walked out. She seemed highly uncomfortable in the green velvet dress that she wore, and she had a wildness in her eyes. Her hair was left down, flowing about in the light breeze. Behind the second lady came a third who must have been Princess Arya. She had bright green eyes and unruly dark hair that was cut to just above her shoulders. The men dismounted their horses, Bran helped down by a stable boy, and was helped into a pair of odd looking crutches.

"May I present to you his grace the king's brothers, Lord Commander Jon Snow of the Night's Watch, Prince Brandon of the house Stark, and Prince Rickon of the house Stark. And his grace the king's sister, Princess Sansa of the house Stark, and her ladies in waiting, Lady Meera of the house Reed, and Lady Ygritte Snow." A squire announced. They all knelt in front of Robb and Talisa, Jon being the closest to them, the queen wondering where the second sister, Arya, was.

"You may arise." Robb bellowed, a grin forming on his face.

"Lord Commander, it is an honor to meet you— " Talisa started, but was quickly cut off by Jon and Robb colliding in a brotherly embrace. They were quickly joined by Bran, Rickon, and Sansa, all smiling, laughing, and crying. Their mother pushed Talisa aside, weeping as she clutched her sons and daughter close to her breast. The Volantene queen felt quite awkward as she watched the tearful reunions, still wondering where Princess Arya could be.

Princess Sansa was the first to break off from the group, wiping her eyes as she faced her brother's wife.

"You must be Talisa. I am Sansa. It is an honor and a pleasure to finally meet you, sister." Sansa said with a warm smile, embracing the queen tightly.

"And you as well, Princess." Talisa felt a weight off of her shoulders knowing that the eldest Stark sister already liked her well enough. The orange haired princess then turned to the nurse holding the littlest Stark babe.

"Jeyne!" The Poole girl practically shoved little Minisa into Talisa's arms before throwing her skinny arms around Sansa, sobbing dramatically.

The next few hours were overwhelming and chaotic. Robb was too busy with his brothers to spare a moment for his wife, let alone spare a few moments to allow the queen to get to know any of his siblings. Lady Catelyn spent each moment with her orange haired daughter, the two catching up on each other's lives. This all left Talisa to take care of kingly matters and duties that Robb would normally have handled, each one more stressful than the last.

It was dark out, the night still young, when the queen got a moment to herself. There was a feast going on, and she had already eaten when little Minisa began to cry out of hunger. She took her daughter out to the godswood, where no one would disturb them, and she sat down upon a rock in front of the heart tree. She unlaced her bodice and her breasts sprung free, her child's mouth latching onto a nipple quickly and hungrily. A half hour or so passed before she gazed down at the babe suckling at her breast, and realized that she was glad that she had not given Robb a son. Had she given birth to a boy, she would not have known her sweet girl, whom she loved even more than her dearest husband.

Suddenly, she was startled from her thoughts as she heard a rustling in the forest, the sound of leaves and twigs crunching under boots. Talisa quickly adjusted her cloak so that it covered the babe nursing at her breast as a young woman emerged from the trees, a burly man towering behind her. Talisa swallowed hard, not letting her fear show, as she was entirely unarmed and vulnerable. She straightened her back and lifted her chin, holding little Minisa closer to her underneath her cloak.

"State your name and business here." Talisa demanded. The woman was short and lithe, wearing tight breeches and a black tunic underneath a leather jerkin, and a lightweight grey cloak around her shoulders.

"Who are you to speak to me this way? And what have you got under your cloak there?" The young woman spat, her stormy grey eyes squinted in a glare. Talisa did not glare back, but instead stood, as if to assert her dominance.

"I am queen Talisa Stark of the house Maegyr, wife to King Robb Stark, the Young Wolf, granddaughter to Volantene triarch Malaqo Maegyr, mother to Princess Minisa Stark." The queen retorted. "Now. State your name and business or I shall call my kingsguard and have you both imprisoned." The young woman laughed softly.

"There will be no need for that, your grace. I am Princess Arya Stark, sister to your husband, and this is my traveling companion, Ser Gendry Waters. It's a pleasure to meet you, Talisa." The Volantene queen's black eyes widened as she felt a heavy sense of relief wash over her. Her face even slipped into a relieved smile as she sat back down.

"I apologize, princess. I only spoke as harshly as I did because I feared that you might wish harm upon myself and my daughter. _She_ is what I have under my cloak, feeding." The queen said with a grin. Arya gave her a soft smile as she approached.

"You feed her at your own breast?" She asked, a mere few steps away from her good sister and niece.

"In Volantis, every mother feeds her child at her own breast. I was unaware that in Westeros, it was customary to use a wet nurse for feeding infants. But I enjoy the bonding that I get with her through the feeding, even though it does require me to wake several times a night to do so." At that moment, Minisa detached her little mouth from Talisa's tit, whining to be burped. The queen placed her daughter in her lap while she quickly laced up her bodice and shifted her cloak back to it's normal position.

"Might I hold her? She is my niece." Arya asked eagerly. Talisa had always been told that Arya was never one to be a proper lady, but rather hated the prospect of growing up to marry and become a mother, so it came as a surprise to see her so interested in her infant niece.

"Of course, princess. Just as a warning, she may spit up and ruin your clothes." The dark haired princess gently lifted Minisa into her arms, resting her against her chest so that her niece's head looked over her shoulder.

"I don't care about these clothes. And please, don't call me princess. I'm just Arya. And, if you wouldn't mind, I would quite like to call you just Talisa." The queen smiled softly at her good sister's proposal.

"Of course, Arya." Talisa then looked to the tall and burly man, Ser Gendry, who hadn't spoken a word. He had startling blue eyes and deep black hair, standing much taller than Arya. His features were chiseled out like a statue, and his arms were thick with muscle. He wore peasants clothes, yet at his belt, there hung an expensive looking war hammer. "See Gendry Waters, your name is?" The queen asked, cocking her head to the side. The blue eyed knight looked up from the ground to make eye contact with the Volantene queen.

"Yes, m'lady— Er, your grace." He corrected himself quickly before Arya turned to him.

"Gendry, you don't have to use such formalities. You're family." The grey eyed Stark spoke softly. Talisa furrowed her brows at her husband's sister.

"How so?" She inquired as she leaned in, folding her hands, letting her elbows rest on her knees.

"Gendry has known me since I was in King's Landing. He was part of the same group of boys being taken north to the Night's Watch that I was in. The man who led us, Yoren, was my protector, and he had seen me safely to Riverrun. I fled the Riverlands with Gendry, all the way to Braavos. You see, Gendry is the last living son of Robert Baratheon. He may be a bastard by law, but he's still got royal blood. Gender may not be family by blood or by law, but he's family in the way that it counts. He's protected and cared for me for the past five years." Arya explained, swaying side to side with her infant niece.

"I see. Well, Ser Gendry, you are a welcome guest here at Winterfell. I know that I speak for my husband as well when I extend my thanks to you for protecting Arya." Talisa said as she stood. The blue eyed knight smiled politely.

"Thank you, your grace." He said quietly.

"Well, we should get you to the feast, Princess Arya. And if you would like to join us, you as well, Ser Gendry." The princess and the knight nodded at the queen's suggestion. Arya handed little Minisa back over to her mother and they all made their way back to the great hall where Arya was reunited with the rest of her family.

That night, King Robb lay in bed with his wife, Queen Talisa, in the lord's chambers. They were both naked as on their nameday, laying amongst the furs and blankets, watching the fire crackle before them in the hearth.

"So, tell me, Talisa. What do you think of my family?" The king asked as he kissed his wife's forehead.

"Well, I haven't gotten to know Bran and Rickon quite yet. Jon seems kind, as does Sansa. And I quite like Arya. She's fierce and willful, without being annoying. Overall, I like your siblings. I can't wait to get to know them better." The queen could feel her husband smiling against her forehead.

"I'm glad that you like them. They like you." He paused for a moment. "I'm excited to meet your family." He added. Talisa looked at her husband with furrowed brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She inquired. A grin began to form on Robb's face.

"Your brother and your parents are coming to visit. They sent word that they should be here within the fortnight." He said excitedly. The queen sat straight up and stared at her husband.

"You're joking." She muttered. The king shook his head. "You're serious!" She took her husband's face in her hands and kissed him passionately. "I love you so much." She gushed.

"I love you too, Talisa. That's why I asked them here. I know it's been years since you've seen them, and I know how great the love you bear your family is." The queen wiped a stray joyful tear from her cheek as she beamed at her husband.

"Thank you so much, my love. Thank you." The queen and king fell asleep in each other's arms that night, both much happier than when they had awoken that morning.


	2. Meeting the In-Law (Lyanna/Rhaegar) (minor Ned/Cat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU in which Ned flies down to Dorne just in time as Lyanna gives birth to Jon, and meets Rhaegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ned is a lil OOC in this, just be warned, but I figured that his emotions would be all over the place.

Growing up, Ned had always been closer with his sister than with his two brothers. They understood each other in ways that Ben and Brandon could not. She had always been wild and independent, yet was constantly encouraging Ned to be brave and strong when he was afraid to climb the tall trees or swim in the deep waters. She had never wanted to marry, yet Ned had watched her accept an engagement to his best friend unhappily. He had also watched her leave in the middle of the night to run off with a married man named Rhaegar Targaryen, son of the foreign world leader, nicknamed the mad king. It had been months since he had seen Lyanna, and his wife, Cat, was driving him to the Dornish hospital where Lya was in critical condition. As they pulled up in front of the emergency ward, he kissed his wife quickly before jumping out of the car and running into the hospital waiting room.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked politely. His heart was racing.

"My sister, Lyanna Stark. She's on the second floor, her— her— _whatever_ they are, called and said that she wanted to see me." The receptionist nodded solemnly.

"I'll need a name and verification of ID." Ned scrambled to get out his wallet and flashed her his drivers license.

"Eddard Stark." The receptionist looked something up in the computer before giving him his sister's room number. He had never run faster before in his life.

The second he saw her, his heart stopped. His wild and fierce sister was lying pale and weak in a hospital bed, connected to all sorts of tubes and machines, a little heart monitor beep beep beeping. She appeared to be sleeping when he entered.

"Lyanna," He choked as her grey eyes fluttered open. She gave a weak smile as she removed the oxygen mask from her face.

"Ned," She croaked, her voice horse. She reached out for him, her weak arm barely able to rise from the bed. He ran to her side and pulled up a little chair, clutching her hand as soon as he sat down.

"How are you?" He asked. Lyanna gave a light chuckle in response.

"I'm 39 weeks pregnant and dying, how do you think I'm doing Ned?" She whispered. He froze up at the use of the word dying.

"Don't say that, Lya." He spoke the words sternly, yet his grey eyed sister scoffed weakly.

"And why not? Look at me, Ned. It's true and you know it." She looked into Ned's grey eyes as they sat in silence. He didn't know if her words hurt because she had said them out loud or because deep down, he knew they were true. Their own mother had died in childbirth with their younger brother, Benjen. Finally, Ned broke the silence and steered the conversation to a different topic.

"Where is the cunt who did this to you anyways? Off with some whore?" He asked, half because he wanted to change the mood of the room, and half because he truly wanted to know. Lyanna scowled at her brother angrily, and he felt guilty as she freed her hand from his own.

"He left to relieve himself a few moments before you came in, he should be back at any second." Just as she said the words, Ned heard the door swing open behind him. He turned and stood to see Rhaegar Targaryen in the flesh, his thick and wavy platinum hair recently cut from it's usual long braid to just about his shoulders. His eyes were a striking indigo, and he swallowed, clearly nervous, before stepping towards Ned with confidence, and outstretching his hand.

"You must be Ned Stark. My name is Rhaegar Targaryen, it's a pleasure and an honor to finally meet you." Ned looked at the prince as rage seethed beneath his skin. This was the man who took his sister away almost a year ago. This was the man who impregnated her while he was still married with two children by his first wife. This was the man who was the reason his sister was lying in that hospital bed, dying, rather than riding a horse through the fields of their home, happy and free. He glared at Rhaegar but shook his hand, for Lya's sake. However, he shook it with a bone crushing grip. Anger washed over Ned's body as he felt a wedding ring on the scum bag's finger. How could Rhaegar _still_ be wearing his wedding ring?

"Why did you keep her from us for so long, hmm? Why only now grant me, _her own brother_ , permission to see her? Why are you still wearing your wedding ring while my little sister is _right here_ facing death because _you_ got her pregnant?!" Ned was shouting at this point, a rare occurrence for him. Rhaegar swallowed nervously, but his face kept a calm and composed expression.

"For gods sake, Ned, _slow down._ " Lyanna croaked from behind him.

"First of all, I wasn't the one keeping her from you. I urged Lyanna to invite yourself and your brothers and father to visit us in Dorne, but she always declined." Rhaegar said the words calmly as Ned stood, shocked that she didn't want to see any of them until now.

"Lya, is that true?" He turned to her as she shook her head. He then turned back to Rhaegar, dumbfounded.

"And second, this is not my wedding ring from my first marriage. Lyanna and I were married in secret eleven months ago." A mixture of rage, hurt, and sadness began to wash over Ned Stark as he took in what their marriage meant. For starters, it meant that Rhaegar was now Ned's brother by law, and that he married her without asking for their father's blessing, hence the rage. It also meant that Lyanna, who growing up swore that she would never marry, was now a wife, and not only was she married, but she didn't want him there at her wedding, hence the hurt and sadness.

"You married her without my father's blessing?" He asked the question quietly, afraid to speak up, fearing that the answer be yes. He wanted his sister to have remained unmarried, or, if need be, be married to Robert. The silver haired prince made eye contact with Lyanna who gave him a small nod.

"I did. I would have asked your father, but there was no time. You see, I—" Rhaegar was cut off suddenly by a scream. A scream from Lya. Both he and Ned instantly turned their attention to Lyanna, who was writhing in pain on the hospital bed. Her heart monitor started beeping too quickly. All of a sudden, doctors and nurses rushed into the room and ushered Rhaegar and Ned out into the hall. The second born Stark caught a glimpse of his sister before the door was shut.

The next few hours were the worst.

Ned and Rhaegar had been forced to stay outside in the hallway, two chairs for each of them. Cat called him, which saved him from the horrible silence that filled the air between himself and his brother in law. He talked to his wife for two hours, then to Benjen for ten minutes, and finally talked to Brandon for five. When he finally turned off his phone, he felt a horrible numbness. He sat down in his chair, tapping his foot, tapping his fingers, pursing his lips.

It had been exactly three hours and forty two minutes when a surgeon, covered in blood, came out to the hall. Rhaegar and Ned both stood, both of their hearts racing.

"What's going on in there?" Rhaegar asked desperately. The surgeon began to slowly wring his hands.

"We're going to have to preform an emergency C-Section. She's lost a lot of blood, but the baby is looking healthy." The man said, addressing Rhaegar, but Ned barely seemed to hear him.

"Is she going to make it?" He interjected, fear coursing through his veins. The doctor turned his attention to the Stark and purses his lips.

"That is currently unclear. There's a good chance that she will survive, but there's also a good chance that she may die." The words hit Ned like a truck. The doctor nodded at the two men before going back inside the operation room. They sat back down in silence, remaining quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Ned spoke up.

"If my sister dies in there, you are to blame. If she doesn't make it out, I will kill you with my own two hands. Do you hear me? Your life will be _over_." Ned hissed at the prince, anger taking over his better judgement. Rhaegar looked over at his wife's brother with tears in his indigo eyes.

"If Lyanna dies in there, I'll already be dead. I am nothing without your sister. Life is meaningless without her, don't you understand? If she doesn't make it, I beg you, please let me join her, because no amount of time will heal me. If I could trade places with her, by the gods I would. I want to bear her pain, I want nothing more than for her suffering to end. But I can't. All I can do is wait." Ned looked at the prince and for a shocking moment, he saw himself in his eyes. In that moment, he realized that Rhaegar truly loved Lyanna as much, if not more, than he, her own brother, did. He didn't know what to say, so he just looked to the ground and said nothing.

After two more excruciatingly painful hours, the surgeon came out again.

"Congratulations, Prince Rhaegar. You have a son." Rhaegar and Ned stood lightning fast.

"And Lyanna?" The prince demanded.

"She's going to make it." A weight seemed to be lifted off of Ned's shoulders as he breathed a sigh of relief, smiling as he texted his family that she was alright.

"Can we see her?" Ned asked. The other surgeons and nurses began to file out of the room.

"She is currently sedated, but you may go in and see her, one at a time." Ned turned to his sister's husband.

"You go. Meet your son." Ned waited patiently, grinning all the while as he received calls and texts from various family members. Eventually, he fell asleep in that horribly uncomfortable hospital chair.

After a few hours of sleep, Ned received a text from Lyanna's number, waking him.

_This is Rhaegar. Just wanted to let you know that she's awake, and she wants you in here._

Ned entered the room slowly and quietly. Lyanna was in a sitting position, her elevated hospital bed holding her up. She smiled weakly at her brother as he walked in.

"Ned, I want you to meet your nephew. This is Jon." She said with a raspy voice. In her arms was a small child bundled up in a swaddle. His own son was to be born soon, his wife being two weeks away from achieving the status of being full term. He gently picked his nephew up into his arms, the child being peacefully asleep.

"He looks just like you, Lya." He said. It was true. The little babe had his mother's chin, her full head of black hair, her ears, and her eye brows. Other features little Jon would have to grow into, but Ned liked that. He would enjoy watching his sister's son grow into his own person.

Lyanna was discharged from the hospital two weeks later. She swore that the doctors were overreacting, but she still took their advice. After going back to their Dornish summer home with Jon, Ned, Cat, and newborn Robb, the rest of the Starks and their significant others flew down from the North to meet their new brother/son. Brandon, Benjen, and Rickard got on quite well with Rhaegar, especially considering the fact that he had nearly killed her by impregnating her. And soon enough, life returned to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and thank you especially if you left kudos or a comment! Also, leave any prompts in the comments below or send them over to my tumblr @princessmaggyy or @thestarkbitch


	3. Stuck with the little brother on date night (Rickon&Talisa friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rickon is seven while Talisa is newly married to his oldest brother, and he does not like it at all.

Talisa was slightly frustrated. She had recently eloped with the love of her life, Robb Stark, at the young age of nineteen and was newly pregnant. She was at their apartment, having just gotten off the phone with Robb that there was an emergency at his father's work, and someone needed to watch seven year old Rickon. That someone happened to be Talisa, as Robb as stuck in horrible traffic and no one else was around to watch the littlest Stark. This also meant that their two month anniversary date night was cancelled. There was a knock at the door and when the Volantene answered it, she found Sansa with little Rickon holding onto his sister's hand.

"Hello Talisa! Thank you so much for watching after Rickon, especially when it was so last minute. We really appreciate it!" Sansa said while giving her sister in law a quick hug.

"Of course, of course. Would you like to come in, Rickon?" She said the last bit to the seven year old boy in his little wolf themed pajamas. The littlest Stark scrunched up his face in the meanest possible glare that he could conjure. Sansa looked sternly at her brother before ushering him into the apartment.

"Again, thank you so much Talisa. Goodbye!" The red headed Stark quickly left Talisa with the seven year old and closed the door to the apartment.

"So Rickon. I hear that you like soccer, is that right?" Talisa asked, squatting down to her little brother in law's height. In response, Rickon stuck his tongue out and ran away from her. This would be a long night.

"Rickon, do you want me to put on the tv?" Talisa called after him as she speed walked into the living room where he was setting up camp.

"No! Go away!" He spat before getting up and running into the bathroom. Talisa took a deep breath.

The next hour was more of the same. He kept shouting at her, throwing toys at her, and being increasingly rude to her. In truth, Talisa had never had a one on one interaction with the youngest Stark, and now she was beginning to understand why. It wasn't until 7:30 that she was able to calm the angry little boy.

"Rickon, I have dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets just out of the microwave. If you sit down and eat them, I promise to stay on the other side of the table. But you have to hurry before they get cold!" She nearly shed a tear of joy when the seven year old peeked his head out of the pantry. He then dashed past her and climbed into a chair at the kitchen table where the place was set with the dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets that he was promised waiting for him. Not wanting to disturb the peace, Talisa remained quiet for a bit, watching the young Stark carefully. Finally, the silence was broken when Rickon finished his meal.

"Thank you." He said the words quietly, as if he were being forced to say them, before getting down from the chair and running into the living room to play with his train set. Talisa placed a hand over her abdomen and said a silent prayer to the gods that her child would turn out easier than Rickon. She tip toed into the living room slowly, afraid to set him off again.

"Rickon, do you want me to turn on the tv?" She asked carefully. He turned to her and nodded. It was now 7:45. Thirty minutes to bed time. That was about the duration of an episode or two of Spongebob, and she was ready for the little wolf to go to bed. Just as she was grabbing the remote, Rickon turned around.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to watch tv." Talisa's heart sank at her young brother-in-law's words.

"What do you want to do then?" She asked. He glared at her before turning back to his trains, the Volantene receiving no response from the Northerner. "Why do you hate me so much?" She asked, exasperated. Rickon whipped around to face her and stood.

"Because you stole Robb!" He shouted. Talisa was taken aback.

"What?" She was surprised at the youngest Stark's accusation.

"You heard me! You stole my brother! He used to always make time for me and then you came along and stole him! Now he doesn't live at home anymore and he says that you're going to have your own kid together! _I'm_ supposed to be Robb's kid." All of Talisa's anger dissolved as her heart ached for the little child. She walked over to the little boy with the red curls and blue eyed before squatting down to be eye level with him.

"Oh Rickon. Robb was never going to stay forever. When baby birds learn to use their wings, they must fly the nest. Robb is just the first to leave, as he is the oldest. I didn't steal him from you, he chose to leave home. But that doesn't mean that he loves you any less. He talks about you all the time, and he visits as often as he can just to see you, Sansa, Arya, and Bran. No matter where you are in the world, you will always be brothers who love each other with your whole hearts. Nothing and no one can change that." Rickon seemed to soften at her words. Then, to her great surprise, he gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you, Talisa." He said in a quiet voice. The volantene smiled and kissed the top of his mop of orange curls, holding him in her arms.

"Thank you for apologizing, Rickon. I forgive you."

~

When Robb finally had made it out of the traffic and arrived home to his apartment, he discovered, to his delight, his wife and youngest brother, curled up together on the bed in the guest room, fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that this is short, but I just wanted to write a cute little one shot involving a fiesty Rickon warming up to Talisa. I hope you enjoyed:)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to be the last of this particular storyline, as I am a sucker for sequels. Seriously, I find it so hard to end stories. I hope you enjoyed! I will be adding more soon. Leave any requests or prompts in the comments below!


End file.
